call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The One
The One (dt. Der Eine) ist das Lied, das spielt, wenn man auf Verrückt stirbt, außerdem ist es das musikalische Easteregg auf der Überlebenskampfkarte Shi No Numa. Der Song wird im Trailer für das Kartenpaket 2 von Call of Duty: World at War benutzt. Um ihn im Spiel zu aktivieren, muss der Spieler in die Hütte beim Comm Room gehen und beim roten Telefon drei Mal den "Benutzen"-Knopf drücken. In der iPod/Wii-Version muss man das Telefon dafür messern. Nachdem man erfolgreich war, flüstert eine Stimme "I know when you're sleeping!" (dt. Ich weiß, wann du schläfst). Der Song wurde komponiert und aufgenommen von Kevin Sherwood, der für die meisten musikalischen Einlagen bei Treyarch verantwortlich ist. Die Gesangsparts wurden von Elena Siegman gesungen. Totenstille Man kann einen Erfolg bzw. eine Trophäe freischalten, wenn man das Lied das erste Mal aktiviert. Sobald ein Spieler den Song aktiviert, erhalten alle Spieler im Spiel den Erfolg. Er ist 10 Gamerscore bzw. eine Bronzetrophäe wert. Text (Übersetzung der Strophen in den Klammern) All my life I've been debating, (mein ganzes Leben habe ich debattiert) All the crows, they sit there waiting, (all die Raben sitzen da und warten) Wondering what I'm going to eat. (und wundern sich, was ich essen werde) Until I have it, (bis ich es habe) I can't sleep. (kann ich nicht schlafen)I finally see you on the floor, (ich sehe dich endlich auf dem Boden) Your heart's not beating any more. (dein Herz schlägt nicht mehr) My lust for you just can not wait. (mein Verlangen nach dir kann nicht warten)'' Your skin, it tastes like chocolate. (deine Haut schmeckt nach Schokolade) ''Staring blankly at the sun, (ich starre ausdruckslos in die Sonne) Waiting for my time to come. (warte bis meine Zeit gekommen ist) Your happy life, it makes me sick, (dein glückliches Leben macht mich krank) All the screaming sounds like music. (all das Schreien klingt wie Musik) Lucid are my pooling dreams, (meine Träume sind klar) Someone tell me what they mean. (sagt mir trotzdem mal jemand, was sie bedeuten) There's an iron smell of blood in the air, (es liegt der eiserne Geruch von Blut in der Luft) but I can't find it anywhere. (aber ich kann es nirgends finden) I've been waiting for someone (ich habe hier auf jemanden gewartet) '''To find me and become a part of me. '(der mich findet und ein Teil von mir wird) ''Part of me. (ein Teil von mir) I've been waiting for you to come here '(ich habe gewartet, dass du hier herkommst) '''And kill me and set me free... '(um mich zu töten und zu befreien) '''I've been waiting for...'' (ich habe hier gewartet...)'' Blood's flavor is so metallic, (Blut schmeckt so nach Metall) It's smell makes me go fanatic...(ich werde richtig fanatisch dadurch) Texture that I find in you is as thick as viscous glue'...(Dinge, die ich in dir finde, sind dickflüssig wie Kleber) ''My senses have become so keen, (meine Sinne sind so scharf geworden) With all I touch and all I see. (mit allem was ich berühre und allem was ich sehe) There's an iron smell of blood in the air, (in der Luft liegt der eiserne Geruch von Blut) And now I see it everywhere. (und jetzt sehe ich es überall) 'I've been waiting for someone '(ich habe auf jemanden gewartet) 'To find me and become a part of me. '(der mich findet und ein Teil von mir wird) ''Become part of me. (ein Teil von mir wird)'' 'I've been waiting for you to come here '(ich habe gewartet dass du hier herkommst) 'And kill me and set me free.. '(und mich tötest und freilässt) 'I've been waiting for the one. '(ich habe auf den Einen gewartet) 'I've been waiting for the one. '(ich habe auf den Einen gewartet) ''The one. (der Eine)'' 'I've been waiting for someone... '(ich habe auf jemanden gewartet) '''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me, (ich habe gewartet dass du hier herkommst und mich tötest) And set me free. '(und mich befreist) '''I've been waiting for... '(ich habe darauf gewartet...) '''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... (ich habe darauf gewartet dass du hier herkommst und mich tötest) I've been waiting for... (ich habe gewartet dass...) Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Songs Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops